Fallout of Halo Installation 04
by Shadowmane2001
Summary: Attempting to defuse a Fission bomb, The Lone Wander ends up on Halo Installation 04. There meeting the Master Chief, he is interrogated and it is discovered not only does he have incredible physical enhancements and combat training. But also has technical data that my provide the critical edge needed to turn the tides of a war they are loosing.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when you get the Video Games Halo Combat Evolved, and Fallout 3. Mix in a Fan who fancies himself an Amateur Writer who loves the movie Franchises of Aliens and Predator, not to mention Terminator. You get the **Fallout of Halo Installation 04**.

I wrote this a number of years ago so it might be a little out of a serious whim. So I was pleasantly surprised buried deep in my email drafts. So for now I share it with all of you. The Story takes place just after the mission Truth and Reconciliation. With the rescue of Captain Keyes and his command staff. A note on the weapons and such. I have edited and adjusted the story some what so you might find references to all sort of themes.

Remember that in a couple days September 12th 2014 for ten days or so I have a out of country friend visiting. And in October planning to move so please do not expect a rapid update to this or any of my stories. I thank you for your understanding and patents.

**Fallout of Halo Installation 04**

Chapter 1

Arrivals

by. R. Reichelderfer

"Alright. Where the hell am I?" The figured asked himself. Before him stretched out as far and wide as the eye could see, trees, grasses, bushes. Looking around he could see the trees and turning to the right and left he looked up as he could see the edge of the world? No some sort of structure. He could see the structure as it went up for miles hundreds of miles forming a circle that arched back down. It formed a Ring. Looking around the place he could see animals and plants. All of which he could not identify and had no way to know if they were poisonous. As a result, he thought back to how the hell he got here.

He had been out patrolling the Capital Wasteland when he had heard of a group calling themselves Caesar's Legion. And from what he had recalled in the Vault from his history it was it was the name of a Roman army. He had gotten out there, and discovered to his horror they had some sort of fusion bomb. And where transporting it to DC to detonate it next to the pentagon. To destroy the Brotherhood of steel. THAT did not sit well with him.

The Lone wanderer had spent ten years fighting the Enclave, Raiders, Slavers, Super Mutants. Bringing fresh water to the capital wasteland. And after ten years bringing peace and civility to the region. Instead of the war torn harsh land, peace and order had started to come. The Legion had intended to invade. He had gotten word to Elder Lyons, and went on ahead not expecting them to give him much trouble but still had wanted to warn his allies.

There was trouble, yes and no. He had expected an under equipped forced. These guys were nothing if not well trained. Just like the Enclave. And disarming that Fusion bomb... well he was pretter sure he had accidentally set it off. Now... he wondered if he was in Heaven. Standing in the Riot Armor he had his Anti material rifle out. Loaded with standard rounds. Looking around the place he started to move. He was certain he was being watched, he could feel the eyes on him. Looking around the area he was in the middle of a patch of ground that had been blasted clear, in a small crater that had a glass bowl. Daylight was with a reddish tinge so it was either morning or evening. He was in the middle of a rocky outcropping, large boulders, looking around he could see a large number of them could hide people behind them. Grasses extended beyond the blast ring as he looked to an area where he could get out of an ambush zone.

Ten years of hard learning had conditioned the Lone Wanderer knew when an ambush was around him. Finally as he took a step, casually, he bolted lunging as fast as he could as he heard the moving people behind him. Someone big and green lunged at him as he turned to face some sort of massive man wearing power armor with an emerald green color. The man was fast as the speed he had was incredible, he was as large and as tall as a super mutant, and if it was a super mutant in power armor he was screwed. Thankfully not fucked as he clenched his fist and from the top of his left armored Gauntlet he projected three blades over a foot and a half long. As the figure rushed he heard a woman's voice.

"CHEF WATCH OUT!" And the Two Collided.

The Lone Wanderer knew he could not think on the voice he heard as he was no match for the Strength of the man, so recalling what he knew of Physics. he allowed the man to reach him as he used his left arm to suddenly grab hold of the armored figure. "Newton's First Law an object in motion tends to stay in motion." Holding his left arm as the figure was shocked and he pulled back pulling the armored figure allowed himself to Roll on to his back as he lifted both legs slamming them into the waste of the man and used it to pull him into a throw. His right arm slashed across his chest as he was trying to break the hold on his right arm as the two blades cut right through some sort of energy field and sliced the armor open. As he was on his back he realized this guy had to weight a ton.

"FUCK Your heavy!" And he could feel his cybernetics strain as he let his legs bend and using both legs as the two rolled kicked the armored figure off allowing his momentum to carry him as he flew through the air. Not fighting the arc he continued to roll drawing his hand gun. His Desert Eagle, The weapon he called. Desert Dragon. And with it he turned around and he was surprised for a moment as the person was already on his feet turning around as well, he had a pistol in his hand as The Lone Wanderer brought up VATS. And with it computing all the changes and angles he lifted his weapon ready to fire. Right up until he heard the sound of multiple weapons being readied. The Green Figure stood with his pistol pointing at him as the Wanderer turned his head to the right and saw what looked like what had to be dozens of soldiers all of them pointing assault weapons at him.

A Black man chewing on a Cigar said, "Don't even try it, mother fucker! Drop the weapons, all of them."

Looking at the man as he said, "The Blades..."

"I said drop them!"

"Surgically attached!" He screamed, his voice coming over a voice modulator he said as the man looked ready to hear him. "The Blades on my right arm are surgically attached. I can't remove them." At that point he looked around at the soldiers and exhaled. He would need to find a way to deal with this persuasively, or escape later. As a result he turned his head to the man in power armor as he approached. The Lone Wanderer allowed the blades on his arm to retract. As he relaxed. And allowed the man in power armor to take his hand gun from him he lifted his arms up in a surrendering posture as as he could see the two cuts on his chest were sparking.

-

After they had removed all his weapons even. They took off his helmet, and over coat leaving him in the core outfit of his Riot armor. Behind him was that Green Giant of a man. He wasn't bound but behind him the man was carrying an assault rifle. Fairly high quality as one of the soldiers came up and putting his Shotgun to his head as he said, "Looks like a damned insurrectionist, I say we grease this rat-fuck son-of-a-bitch right now!"

"At ease soldier!" A voice said coming out from behind the rocks as a man walked out with his arms behind his back relaxed as the Soldier was shocked at the man.

"Captain?!"

"I said at ease!" he spoke in a much harsher tone as the soldier turned to look at the Lone wanderer.

"Just give me a reason you fuck face!" And with a trembling arm lifted his weapon up as the man approached the Lone Wanderer.

"Thank you Captain Keyes. Guy like that needs a Valium." That got a laugh from the surrounding troops. As one of them said.

"I think we could all use one." The Captain Chuckled as he said.

"You know who I am?" and at that from the armored figure behind him said in a woman's voice that was like over a comm channel.

"Your name is on your uniform sir." The voice said as he looked down at his left breast and chuckled. "Sir I suggest we get under cover before The Covenant pick up that energy flash that seemed to precede our friend's arrival."

"And we need to get your armor repaired Chief."

As they headed into the cave in the rocks The Lone Wanderer could see that a fairly large company of soldiers had been assumed. The Cave rock quickly turned into a metal alloy that The Lone wanderer could not identify. The Cave was massive and as the pair walked down the metal floor he was surprised and shocked to see what looked like a well armed military camp. Minimal lights and energy signatures. He could see jeeps, tanks, even aircraft.

"So Son who are?" The captain asked as the Lone Wanderer.

He noticed that they were walking over to the Medical station, and a number of soldiers were there on various cots groaning out, Captain Keyes was watching the stranger's gaze and he smiled inwardly as he noticed the compassion on the face of the Lone Wanderer. Catching himself the Wanderer said firmly. "Give me what's in that canteen on your hip and I'll play Q&A with you." Keyes Turned to look at the Wanderer as he said. "I try to run away, then get attacked by someone in power armor, have weapons drawn at me, and one of your soldiers threatens to blow my head off. You want answers. I want that Canteen." Keyes reached down with a chuckle and took off the Canteen. It contained nearly a liter of water as they watched with with amazement as he started drinking it nice and slow, taking care to not spill a drop.

For the Lone Wanderer, you had to carefully ration water. In the parched wasteland you had to carefully ration water to last for as long as possible while balancing the need to keep you functional. While project purity had of course relieved some of that hardship. When you were out patrolling dozens of miles of wasteland, it was hard to find fresh clean water, or you had to make due with dirty or irradiated water. And he wasn't about to turn down the chance to get some fresh water with out depleting his supplies. Finally he finished the water as it wasn't ignored that he tried to get every last drop out of it. Once he was sated he said with an exhale and inhale, "I have a lot of aliases, Lone Wanderer, Vault 101, Vault kid, but my full and proper name is 'Johnathan Markus, spelled with a k not a c, Ordain."

"Do you have any idea how you arrived here?" The two continued with their guards to the medical officer as John looked based Captain Keys at someone who was almost drooling over his Desert Eagle and it was angering him as he shouted out.

"That is my gun, The Desert Dragon has saved my live more times than I can count. You damage that gun, I'll skin you alive."

The Soldier smirked at The Wanderer and said, "You think you could get past the Chief, much less all of us?" he said sneering as he pointed the Loaded weapon at the Wanderer. Before the Wanderer could act he had a green giant standing in front of him.

-

The Chief said firmly. "He's got near SPARTAN level strength and speed. The blades on his wrist sliced through my energy shields like they were not there and cut into my armor. Frankly I would not want to piss him off if I were you, Sir." Chief said as he watched as the Soldier backed down as he could hear Cortana say.

"Nice touch Chief." she was highly amused at the soldier who backed down. While the Corporeal was over Chief's military rank, it made the Soldier back down. Properly cowed the soldier acknowledged the Chief's suggestion and dropped the attitude.

Turning around as the Master Chief looked to Ordain he respected him. Anyone who could flip him and damage his armor was worthy of both the Chief's and Cortana's respect. That didn't mean they didn't consider this man a threat and danger. Ordain looked up to the Chief. "Not holding a grudge for the damage to that pretty armor of yours?"

"Make no mistake I consider you a credible danger and threat. But I also respect you." Chief said. Firmly watching the reaction of the Wanderer. "But I also know that The Covenant is the Enemy to all humanity. And great man once said, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Heard only to the Chief Cortana said. "If he wasn't so Irradiated, that i could get a clean can of him I could tell you more about his abilities and physiology. At least the levels are dropping, although I can't identify why either."

"Give it time Cortana. A medical ccan will give us all we need to know."

There was a head tilt as if the two were looking at each other. Ordain looked to Chief and said. "Another great man said. Do I not destroy my enemy when I make him my friend? I have something in my pack that should be able to repair that armor of yours. A nanotech Slurry, Silver tube with a plunger style injector. If used it for a long time to keep my repair weapons and armor. If we can get to the friend stage I'll let you use it."

Turning to Keyes as he listened to him as he said, "I have no fucking clue. I was trying to disarm a Fission bomb when, I am pretty sure I somehow detonated the damn thing. Next thing I know I'm in the middle of a small glass crater. Where you found me."

As they listened to the the two talk. Cortana said "The energy signature that I detected was Identical to a Slip Stream event. But as far as I know, no human has ever survived direct contact with it." She said as Ordain turned to the Chief as he asked.

"Slip Stream?" The question made Keyes and the Chief stop. As Keyes asked a very confused way.

"Where are you from son. Exactly?" Turning to look to Keyes Ordain said

"Earth, North American Continent, Washington DC AKA Capitol Wasteland." That made Johnson cough.

"You telling me the Covenant has reached Earth?" Johnson asked in disbelief and horror.

"Who the hell are the Covenant?"

When that Question was asked it made everyone Dead Pan Even Cortana was surprised at the Question. The Silence was cut when Cortana sighed and said over the speaker. "It's gonna be those days, isn't it?"

Ordain voiced the next thing. "Hell I knew that when I arrived here."

-

Captain Keyes had to excuse himself from the mystery at hand and allow the Medical personnel and Engineers to solve the issues at hand. Despite the discomfort of being left in the dark and to be examined. Ordain had submitted himself to a thorough medical examination. A process that would take two hours. Because in two hours plus thirty there were be an Operation he heard called, The Silent Cartographer. Needless to say that when they took a look inside of Johnathan Ordain. It was unlike anything they had ever expected. And it explained his extreme speed and strength.

68% of his skeleton had been replaced with a powerful cybernetic system. An Endo Skeleton. The Material was composed of some sort of Iron Resin alloy, Ordain called. Adamantium. The Engineers scanned the tensile strength and concluded it was stronger than Tungstun Carbon, in fact it was most likely harder than diamond. While the Chief bones had been laced with Carbide Ceramic Ossification process. The Material composing this Endo Skeleton put the strength of Cheif's bones to shame. The joints, servos, everything had been crafted out of this metal. Chief could use every ounce of his strength and still not bend, much less break the metal.

His remaining skeleton, mainly his ribs, hips and thigh bones had also been infused with the metal making them just as strong with out interfering with blood cell production. Allowing him to survive. The Skeleton was anchored to and by the cybernetics. The doctors were shocked and horrified at the sight that his brain, spinal cord, was placed into an artificial skull and spine. His chest cavity was also armored and protected. Armor plates protected the Gut bag as Ordain called it. The Container that held his esophagus, throat, heart, lungs, kidneys, stomach, liver, kidneys, bladder. The doctors were surprised he was also fully functional.

His armor had been augmented with metal alloys containing elements unlike anything ever seen before, the plates would protect him from anything shot of an direct missile hit. The armor plates also had a strange habit of dispersing energy bursts. The Wrist blades he had were composed of the same material, but coated with an unknown substance that channeled energy into them to a batter. That explained why they had cut through the Chief's energy shields. When the blades came into contact they simply channeled the energy away and into a battery. The Blades were almost as strong as the alloy composing the endoskeleton.

This combined with the fact his DNA had suffered repeated exposures to nuclear radiation as well as mutations. They were surprised that Ordain was alive. When asked about his past by Cortana who introduced her self. Ordain recounted a chilling tale, he even allowed her to access his Pipboy. Recounting how his world, his earth had two hundred years prior had gone nulcear. The Resource war which resulted in full global nuclear exchange. He explain about Valttec, and the experiments. He was rather matter of fact about it. No emotions, and it let up to an explanation of an alien star ship that had abducted him.

The Aliens who called themselves Yaujta, or just Predators. Intergalactic Big Game hunters. And one of their favorite species was a parasite like aliens that Gestated in a host and when it erupted killed the host. The Data that Cortana had was frightening when she displayed it. He explained that he escaped from his Cell in the ship and there was an infestation. Going through the vessel, it turned out to be a massive nightmare. Most of the footage was on his pipboy showing hours upon hpours of hunting and being hunted which culminated in the death of an escaped Alien Queen at his hands. The aliens the Yuajta so impressed with his accomplishments which involved killing a number of their own kind, awarded him with a place in their clan. Which granted him all the rights to their hunting equipment.

He even under went the ritual to have the wrist blades attached. Which involved a very painful graft to his arm. He still had nerves and still felt pain. He gained a number of items such as armor plates for his armor, a cloaking device that was integrated, as well as enhancements for his helmet. Which allowed him to see in a normal light, enhanced low level vision, Thermal, Ultraviolet, and a Vision he called Tech vision. Much of this was of interest to Cortana, and the engineers had wanted to take it apart. But Cortana advised against it.

In return Cortana gave a similar over view of the Earth Covenant war. A summary of various battles, nothing classified. Finally after getting some food in him which Ordain wolfed down Captain Keyes and Sgt Johnson approached. "So Cortana what do you make of our guest?"

"Well captain, I have gone through everything in his personal computer. And as crazy as it sounds. I'm convinced he is from an alternate reality. As crazy as it sounds. There is technical data in his computer that indicates Laser and Plasma weapons. Captain the data I was able to obtain could change the balance to this war!" She said through the Chief's helmet. "I went over the schematics and saved them. They are a viable weapon design. We have a the parts needed to construct one Captain Keyes. It could turn the tide here."

"Let me guess, you want me to build one to show it works." Ordain said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Before anyone could say anything. "Get me the parts, I'll have it ready in ten minutes."

-

Collecting the needed parts and batteries he took a BR55 battle rifle and stripped it down to just the frame and the barrel. With Engineers watching as he began to work on the Rifle. With in ten to fifteen minutes, he had it assembled. Commenting on how nice it was to actually have decent high quality materials. Putting in a power pack people watched him heading over to an armor plate intended to be used to repair a Scorpion tank. And with it Set up they watched him throw off the Safety and then fire.

The Soldiers jumped back as they watch three bursts of red light spring from the battle rifle. The first shot impacted the tank armor, leaving it glowing read hot, the second shot impacted and carved out a small pock mark half way through the armor plate, and the third shot punched through. He continued to fire three round bursts. Putting holes all over the armor plate. In all firing a hundred and twenty shots as he explained. "The weapon has a heat sink which allows the weapon's excess heat to be channeled into a capacitor which allows it to assist in recharging the battery allowing you to gain an extra shot for every four you fire, so instead of a hundred shots, it gives you one hundred twenty shots."

Chief watched with some serious interest as without warning Ordan tossed the weapon to the Chief as well as a battery pack. "Careful with it, hold down the trigger for too long it might be prone to explosive over heating. Best I can do with makeshift equipment." the Chief reloaded the weapon as he took the weapon himself and used it to fire off a number of shots gauging the range at over a hundred meters for optimal range, and had a maximum range of two hundred fifty meters before there was some serious loss of power to make it ineffective.

"It's a good weapon Sir, I would use it even as is. The punching power is enough to get through most Elite shields with little issue." As Captain Keyes looked to the Chief. "Cortana, you have the plans for all these weapons in your memory?"

"Yes sir." She said.

"Then I don't need to tell you how important it is to get that information back to Earth. The survival of the human race may depend on it." He said all seriously. Then turning to Keyes as he appraised the young man.

"Let me guess I am stuck here making weapons here." Ordain said as Keyes shook his head.

"No. Cortana relayed the video footage of your fighting and combat skills. I have full confidence in my soldiers ability to assemble them. And I have need of someone with your particular set of skills and talents."

-

As they rode on the Pelican, Ordain was holding his newly modified rifle. Captain Keyes had wanted the Master Chief to appraise the weapon in combat, in the hands of someone who knew how to use it properly. Keyes had briefed him on Halo and what the Covanent had done. He told him that he could not order him to take up a weapon, but Ordain had pointed out, that he had the impression he couldn't just walk out and ignore the Covenant. So he agreed to allow himself to be... enlisted. Effective same rank as the Master Chef, and placed under the direct command of the Master Chief. With the understanding that when he got back to Earth he wouldn't be forced into anything military service or what ever.

So as a result, he now stood watching the oceans flow under him as he was listening to the Chief about the various enemies they faced. The Grunts, Elites, Jackals, and worse. The Hunters. The various crafts. As he adjusted the strapped weapon on his back he was loaded out with the LBR01 Prototype Laser Battle Rifle. He also had his Sidearm, His Desert Dragon, as it turned out he Military pistol rounds were an exact match for the .50 AE rounds. As well as his anti material rifle. Keyes gave him plenty of power packs needed to keep the Laser Battle Rifle. a hundred and twenty rounds for his pistol. and for his Anti material Rifle 60 rounds of explosive ammunition, not including the clip of 12 in his Anti Material Rifle. Legion.

Part of the equipment he had assembled was able to assemble an energy belt harness. That would allow him to place the military power packs back into the belt and draw a new one. And if he could find a power supply he could thrust his wrist blades into anything with a large enough power supply and it would allow him to rapidly recharge the power packs. And as long as he didn't loose any of the fifteen he would have effectively near limitless ammunition for it.

The Chief had a military pistol, his assault rifle and a Shotgun. The Chief also had something else. the Yuatja Spear. It was another weapon that Ordain had on him and after repairing the Master Chief's armor. He allowed the Master Chief to try the weapon out and found it ultra light, and ultra strong more that able to hold up to Elite Plasma swords with no sign of damage. So Ordain let the Chief have it.

As they relaxed the soldiers near them seemed to be taking bets on how long it would take for him to get killed. All it did was make him shake his head. "Chief. Do me a favor, Don't assume I am a simple grunt."

"I know your not." The talk of the Chief made people shut up and listen as the thrumming of the ship could be heard. "I saw you take out creatures with acid for blood, and fight creatures that had to have strength and durability equal to Spartans. You're not a rookie. I normally work alone, but you have skill, speed, and common sense. It's why I am willing to work with you. When we hit the Beach we'll see exactly what you can do. Focus on Elites, I'll handle the Grunts. We need to see how good that rifle is in actual battle."

The talk from the Chief had some people actually put bets on his survival. At that point they heard the Pilot say, "We are approaching the Beach! Get ready!" Grabbing hold of his helmet he put it on and sealed it to his suit. Thanks to Captain Keys he was able to procure some material to help make some repairs to the suit. At that point he could see the hatch start to open up as he readied the Battle Rifle. As the beach came in to view and the height was low enough About twenty feet, both Master Chief and The Lone Wanderer Jumped hitting the sandy ground as the two waded into combat.

**********************************


	2. Chapter 2

I want to point out that I am including more or less all the weapons from the Halo games. You had Spartan Lasers on Reach, Why not the Pillar of Autumn?

As for Ordain's gear such as his riot armor. Like with the Halo games I am having a large number of weapons, armor, etc from Fallout 3 & new vegas. Such as the anti material rifle, various rounds.

The reason why this story is so damn slow is because I am playing Halo through the levels as I write. And I am actually trying to avoid making this story as if it is simply a retelling of Halo on the Co-op missions and play through. Please remember that I had writing chapter 1 many years ago, and after re reading it, I realized I had made the Lone Wanderer much more powerful than chief. So I had to go back and rewrite like 90% of the chapter 1.

Fallout of Halo Installation 04

Chapter 2

The Silent Cartographer Pt 1

by R. Reichelderfer

Dashing out onto the beach under the cover fire of the the other marines and the Pelicans. Ordain lifted his Laser Rifle up, and began to open fire. The Red bolts of energy leaped from the barrel of the rifle as he activated his VATS System. Instantly he saw a Line go from his weapon's barrel in a straight line as well as various figures in the area. Green highlights surrounded the UNSC Marines, and Red for covenant red bolts fired in groups of four, as he took aim at the Elites. The first two shots took out the Elite's shields, and the the next two took out the Elite it's self. punching through his armor and cutting deep inside the alien's body as he screamed out as gouges of it's blue blood sprayed out and fell to the ground. His HUD which allowed him to see his own health, as well as his ammo count allowed a considerable advantage over most marines.

As he raced along the sandy beach he could see the Grunt, the three foot high creatures that served as cannon fodder for the Covenant. as the plasma shots rached from their weapons he continued firing having trust in the Chief that he would watch his back. He continued to fire off Shots at the Elites, turning his weapon on them as he watched them come up out of cover to attack. The sight of shields moving alerted him to the Jackals.

The Marines beside him yelling orders as Ordain watched Grunts falling to automatic fire. The Chief came up on his Right as he unleashed a volley energy bursts at the Elites. Thanks to the information given to him by Cortana, Ordain took mostly head shots. Able to unleash four rapid fire shots. The bodies were too well protected to mainly target as he fired off advancing towards the rocks for cover fire. At first the Covenant forces had been surprised at the laser weapon and then when they realized what it could do, cut through the shields of the Elites with two shots and then kill the Elites with a head shot or two.

Ordain suddenly found himself and the Chief the center of attention. Ordain dashed behind some rocks and lifted his pipboy up and with a few button pushes activated his active camouflage system. This allowed him to move out from behind the Rocks and lunge to the rock wall off the edge of the beach. Unlike the Elite's cloaking system. Ordain's system was more advanced, actually shielding him not just from visual imaging, but also thermal imaging and ultra violent. And unlike the Elites shields that could be shorted out with Talc powder. Those were not the issue with His cloak. The major draw backs was if it got wet enough, or covered in a metallic particles then it would show up. It would also reveal under an Electomagnetic scan. A scan designed to detect electromagnetic fields in an area.

The two cloaking systems the same effect with different weaknesses. So it left the Covenant open to a surprise as he reached the rock face and began to open fire from the side.

The Chief and Cortana were both impressed by the stopping power of the LBR. But also the tactics of Ordain. He wasn't Military or SPARTAN and it showed. He moved rapidly rushing into danger, taking advantage of his element of surprise. When he was focused on he ducked behind the rocks activated his cloaking system and dashed out from cover as rapidly as he could avoiding a plasma grenade. The shimmer of the cloaking field allowed them to Track Ordain as he reached the cliff face and dashed along side it before opening fire on the Covenant. Not expecting the Humans to have any cloaking tech they were caught blind sided as Ordain unleashed a volley of red energy bolts into the defending Covenant forces.

To their surprise they watched a few elites who were gunned down by the weapon and the grunts wail out screaming as their bodies glowed a bright neon blue and then turned into a pile of dust disintegrating them. The reaction of watching some of the Elites be turned into a pile of ashes made the Grunts freak and break ranks. Screams of Invisible demon came. Chief and Cortana moved up the front keeping track of Ordain's shimmering cloaking field. Thanks to Cortana she had been able to adjust the Chief's motion tracker to read and locate Ordain so that when when he moved, holding fire as he relocated. The pair also came close to the wall keeping Markus' in line of sight at all times as well as his targets. Granted when they saw the Grunts break rank due to their commanding Elites being disintegrated. he opened fire with his assault rifle. For the SPARTAN the Grunts were almost no threat, save for their numbers.

It was the Elites who were worthy challenges. Each one was almost as strong and as fast as a SPARTAN. Their energy shields were stronger that his own, as they allowed their automatic fire to rip through the retreating Jackets and Grunts as the marines secured the beach. Looking around as he surveyed the battle and realized that not one Marine had been lost. For once the Chief was stunned, One weapon, one man had made all the difference. The Chief had expected at least a 40% casualty count as the Marines Shouted out out whooping and hollering, cheering. Morale was high. If the entire troop had been armed with those weapons...

"Echo 419 to Cortanna, did someone here order a Warthog?" With a chuckle Cortanna replied,

"Thanks for the delivery Forhammer."

"You know our Motto - We Deliver." she replied as they watched the Pelican come in and drop the Warthog allowing it to bounce in the sand. As the Chief came up he watched as two Marines got on board one in the passenger seat and the other on the gunner as the Chief said, "Sorry only one of you, Ordain's with us." The Guy in the passenger seat began to get out as they watched Ordain come up to the back. "Sorry Chief, I wouldn't be much good fighting from Shotgun, I can fire on the ground and foot but not from passenger. I Drive, or handle the gun." And Ordain watched the Marine give him some sort of sneer as Ordain got into the back of the Warthog as Chief moved to the driver's seat.

The Chief and Markus, along with one other soldier took off from the beach as the warthog started up and then slamming it into high gear the Chief turned it around, as the trip took off around the beach to head onto side of the beach near the water. The ride was not as rough as one though as the Chief and Cortanna heard Markus ask, "So Cortana, did this Covenant build Halo?"

"Not as near as I can tell, like us, we found it. It apparently has some sort of religious significance to the Covenant."

"Well I have the feeling that it's more important to find out why Halo has been built."

"Why do you think it was built?" Chief asked.

"I don't know, but it wasn't build for habitation."

"What makes you say that?" Cortanna asked.

"All the scans you took, and data retrieved from the Covenant database indicates no large animals. Nothing on this Ring is half as large as, the average house cat. Then again you already knew that, so the question is, what are you and Captain Keyes, Not telling me?" As Markus pointed that out she said,

"I have to admit, you have a point. Heads up Covenant forces!" Chief could see on his radar HUD the red blips of Covenant energy signatures as over head the gun from the Warthog swing over head and as they rounded the corner the gun spun up and on the hill they could see Covenant forces as the weapon unleashed rapid fire ammunition. Catching the Covenant forces by surprise the ammo tore into a number of Grunts and Jackals. Dropping them like files. As he gunned the Warthog Ordain wasn't firing randomly or without abandoned. He was choosing his shots and openings well. The Master Chief drove around the wreckage of a warthog and some dead marines. As well as some rocks and trees on the beach. Allowing them to keep moving and gain some measure of Cover as the Covenant recovered and began advancing down the hill.

"Looks like there is a path to the interior of the island." As the Covenant forces were thinned out the Warthog came to a skidding stop with the rear of the weapon to the path as Ordain fire the weapon in constant streams as he nailed down a number of Jackals and Grunts. he also caught sight of the Elites and turned the weapon on them, once they dropped as expected the Grunts and Jackals broke ranks and allowed Markus to gun them down before they were able to regroup.

Once the Chief had checked the two soldiers were dead, The Chief covered Ordain As he got off the back of the gun. Drawing his rifle the Chief took off his shotgun as Ordain drew his battle rifle. Talking tot he Marine Ordain said, "Chief help me flip this Warthog. Marine get in the warthog and get it back to the other marines then bring a couple to get this one. It's in operational condition." Ordain watched as the Chief flipped the warthog himself with one hand. Ordain looked at the Chief and said, "Show off" As the Marine looked to the Chief and nodded. "Do as he says the firepower will help the marines." And the Marine got into the driver's seat to take off. At that point hanging back from Ordain, The Chief watched him start to hoof it up into the forest path between the mountains. as the pair began to move up the path. Ordain did not have a Radar HUD alerting him to the area or general location of possible enemy targets but he wasn't unaware either. As the pair of them moved up the path, the Chef and Cortana noticed him instantly react assuming an on guard. Moments later The red dots of the covenant forces had appeared.

"He knew. Somehow he knew they were coming." Cortana said in amazement.

"He's a survivor. He's survived a post apocalyptic wasteland for ten years. He doesn't need a tactical system to let him know when danger is around him." Chief said with respect. As they moved to the path they could see trees on either side with a Large rock over onto the left side of the path. Ordain moved against the rock and pulled out a couple grenades given to him by the Marines supply as they watched and listened. Ordain could hear and sense the approach of the Covenant troops as without warning he pulled out from behind the Rock rushed into the Path a head, and threw one at the feet of the approaching grunts. And as the Grunt yelled out

"Grenade!"

He had thrown the Second grenade over in an arc before he pulled back behind the rock for cover. Moments later came an explosion, followed by a second one, and the sound of Plasma grenades being set off as well. The red dots vanished as Cortana said. "Nice touch." The pair moved up the hill as The Chief watched Ordain move, he was moving beside the rocks almost with some ease before he looked around and began to move up with some better speed. As the Chief followed him he suddenly lifted his hand in a fist alerting the Chief to hold his position. The Chief froze for a moment, as Ordain lifted his fingers to signal him to approach slowly. Ordain slide his rifle onto his back and pulled off his anti material rifle. The black rifle was loaded with 12 explosive rounds.

As the chief joined him and saw through the foliage two Hunters patrolling the area as Ordain moved to the side and knelt down. As he pointed his rifle through the brush, through the comm channel Cortana said, "Target the exposed areas of the body. Those plates will stop your projectile fire."

Chief and Cortana knew it was a bolt action firing weapon. But he refused to be parted with Legion, and then the rifle's barrel slipped over a rock as he took aim. Ordain could see the two hunters moving around patrolling the area, they were on guard as Ordain could see the massive behemoths with their Shields lifted. Ready, And at that point he took aim at their bodies and Fired. The Explosive round left the barrel at over nine hundred meters per second and impacted the Hunter's chest plate. Exploding with the power of a pound of dynamite, it staggered the hunter as the blast wave knocked the shield out of the way and with a practiced hand he reloaded around as the hunter staggered and fired a second round. This time targeting the worm like mass of the exposed belly.

When the shell impacted it split the hunter in half dropping it as it's companion recoiled, roaring out Ordain targeted the second one in the exposed belly and it was also bisected with a single shot. Dropping to the ground as Ordain and The Chief got out from under cover. Allowing Chief to take point while he switched weapons back as he rushed forward allowing Ordain to draw his Laser rifle. the pair of them moved down the hill. He wasn't as fast as the SPARTAN but he was effective, as the pair moved down to where the Hunters had been. the Pair moving leapfrog style. The Chief would move to one tree take a defensive position as Ordain moved up past him ready to dash behind some crates left by the Covenant. Coming up to make sure the hunters were dead, he noticed some crystal clear cubes with glowing balls in the as the Chief went up to smash one. And Ordain watched as the energy shields around his body flashed blue then green before vanishing.

"Over Shields." he said, "Don't bother, they won't work unless you have shields to start with." The pair moved around the structure heading to a path they saw. Ordain Saw movement and lifted his rifle taking aim through the Sight and instantly opened fire. Ordain had caught movement through the Foliage at waist height. Knowing that no marine was that short he had nailed a Grunt as Ordain moved forward firing as the light from Jackal shields could be seen. Ordain provided cover fire as the Chief moved up through the narrow passage allowing the chief to use his shotguns to blast the arm shields of the Jackals.

Moving up through the pass the pair of them began to move around reaching the area where they could enter the structure. After dispatching a few more Grunts, the pair began to move in and down the area. Carefully Ordain scanned the area with his thermal vision and began to move up closer and the pair reached the archway and inside there was several large containers some standing up, others laying down. The Covenant weapon containers were scattered all over the place. At the far end of the room two entry ways. Ordain looked to the chief as he pointed to Ordain and then to the one on the right. And then to himself to the one on the Left as the pair began to move into the room through the area onto opposite sides. Ordain paused halfway through, his instincts told him what he voices. "AMBUSH!"

Two hunters suddenly came crashing down from a platform above them, one right in front of Ordain as the Chief reacted faster than Ordain had been. Knocked Back the Hunter slammed Ordain with it's shield knocking him through the air and impacting the wall with a massive Clang as metal hit metal. Ordain felt as if he had just been knocked to the side by a Behemoth's club. Having been hit hard, hard enough to stun him, Ordain recovered in just enough time to see the arm cannon power up as he scrambled away and the hunter followed. Ordain was fast, and a spartan may have been able to completely dodge the blast, but it sent Ordain flying through the air as it impacted the wall behind him. making him land hard on the other side of the room.

The Chief had to duck and Dodge the swing of the hunter, as he moved and rolled behind it as a grenade was pulled from his belt, Pulling the pin and latch he thrust it into the Hunter's middle into the mass of worms as he jumped, Foot landing on the Fuel Rod cannon and then jumping off, just in time to watch the other Hunter Blast Ordain sending him flying through the air. The Chief Tried to grab Ordain as he missed by mere inches, as Ordain landed on his back and just laid there, as the Chief turned all his aggression to the Hunter. No anger, rage, or desire for revenge. SPARTANS emotions were trained and conditioned to keep them under very tight control. Right now his only goal was to neutralize the enemy. As he hit the ground the Hunter exploded bisecting the creature in the waist as he ducked and rolled drawing his shotgun he began to fire at the hunter's neck. Running he planted his left foot on a crate as he leaped into the air as he lunged at the hunter who brought his shield up to deflect the Chief. Chief's right foot impact the shield as he brought his left foot down as hard as he could which staggered the Hunter allowing the Chief to land on the ground.

As the Hunter recovered Chief pulled another grenade from his belt and grabbed hold of the shield pulling it away as he plunged the grenade into the hunter's belly worms. At this point the Chief kicked the hunter as he moved back behind one of the crates as the creature a few moments later exploded at the waist. Just as Cortana began to express her concern for Ordain, Master Chief was moving towards his location. "ORDAIN!" she Cried out. Her programing made her concerned for just about everyone, Most so being paired with the Chief. As they looked Ordain was nowhere to be seek, as Cortana registered on the Chief's sensors, that ORdain was Cloaked as the shimmer of him moving leaned against a wall could be seen. tossing away one of his Stimpacks.

"OH FUCK THAT HURT!" He said leaning against the Wall. Moments latter Ordain dropped his cloak as the Chief came over. Now Cortana could scan him.

"Nothing broken, internal bruises and bleeding." Cortana said as she watched him inject another Stimpack. Chief held his shoulder as he had wounded, and for a moment he was confused as to what to do.

With pained breath Ordain said, "Chief, Find the Cartographer, I need a few moments for the Stimpacks to kick in and heal me." Injecting some Poly-pseudo-morphine provided by the Pillar of Autumn's doctors. Ordain groaned out. He Almost never used painkillers because of the chance of addiction. Med-X he normally carried was for those few times he couldn't endure. These were an improved version of what he carried, no euphoric rush, and no chance of addiction. Grabbing the Chief by his shoulder Ordain said, "GO, I'll follow up when I can." and hitting the cloaking shield turning him invisible as long as he stood still. The Chief went on as Ordain collected himself. He altered his vision mode to make sure that makeshift rifle was alright. He checked over the damage as he watched chief move down the hall. He could see an overlay of himself with various organs starting to heal up as his blood stream swam with a number of chemicals that helped promoted healing. Rapid healing. He would have to be a lot more careful about the Hunters.

As he moved around he could see most all his injuries had been healed as he heard the place humming and throbbing as he changed his vision tech when he heard someone enter the room. Knowing Elite Cloaks could be seen through thermal imaging he changed as he instantly saw the heat signatures of the Elites. Drawing his Desert Dragon he took aim, as they were unaware of his presence. And then he fired. Four shots. Two apiece. Head shots. The first shot dropped their shields, and the second shot took their heads off. Moments later Ordain hear running footsteps back from the area that the chief had come from as the he surveyed the two dead elites. With his Injuries Healed Ordain Dropped the cloak as he heard over the Radio, "This is Fireteam Charlie where are coming down we are under Covenant atta..." then it was cut off with static.

"Those Stimpacks of yours are potent." The Chief Said.

"Just one more reason to finish up with Halo, and get back to Earth, Chief. Fireteam Charile was carrier heavier weapons since we were dealing with hunters. I thought we could use the added firepower." Cortana said as the pair of them headed outside as they reached the top, Ordain said, "Chief catch!" He tossed the Laser Battle Rifle to the chief as he got into the open and then fired off a number of shots when he saw the Covenant. Three shots as he allowed Ordain to move out under the Cover firing the weapon. The Chief had to admit, Ordain did good work. Single shots were killing the Grunts and Jackals with little trouble, Head shots were devastating. As the sight of the crashed Pelican made Ordain wonder if there were Hunters in the area he moves over to the Warthog as he grabbed hold of it and then needing both hands as he struggled to lift and flip it over from it's side. At this point they began to get some supplies they needed including a Rocket Launcher that Chief loaded up and put his assault rifle down.

"So Find the control center Cortana?" Ordain asked. Checking the Pilots, shaking his head once he was sure they were dead.

"No what we found was a security center, and we deactivated the Island's security. And Might have found out where it is." She said as Ordain climbed onto the back of the Warthog clearing the gun turret as he allowed Chief to do the Driving.

"Alright then, Let's kick some ass!" Ordain said as the Chief tore off through the sand.


End file.
